This study will determine the mechanism(s) responsible for the unique altera-tions of thyroid hormone indices in HTLV-III infection. It will also determine the utility of thyroid function tests in predicting progression of HTLV-III infection as a harbinger of superinfection, as well as monitoring theraputic response. Finally, the role of these hormones in weight loss will be elucidated.